James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Wolverine A!.png 2 (11).jpg|"Hulk smash cat-dude!"|link=The Wolverine (A!) Wolverine_Pumbled_HV.jpg|Hulk vs Wolverine|link=The Wolverine (A!) Wolverine_and_Deadpool_HV.jpg|"Yes, yes me! Everyone's favorite Marvel character! The Merc with a Mouth! Deadpool!!!"|link=The Wolverine (A!) Wolverine_Slices_Deadpool_Gun_HV.jpg|"If we wake her up I got my gun..."|link=The Wolverine (A!) InvadersvsHYDRA.png|Invaders vs HYDRA|link=WWII (A!) Logan_Post_Explosion_WXM.jpg|Wolverine post-explosion|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0028.png|"What if I don't want to go?"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_WXM.jpg|Wolverine meets Jean Grey|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_Meets_Beast_WXM.jpg|"That looks like Adamantium"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0031.png|"He got away"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0054.png|"That's not enough, sometimes"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) 3 (8).jpg|"I'm sure you would still like to help me, wouldn't you?"|link=Long Live (A!) Emma&LoganLL.png|"Are you sure you are where you belong, Logan?"|link=Long Live (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) 2 (10).jpg|"Ya know... It must be terrible to be you... You're hella ugly!"|link=Wild Card (A!) Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0098.png|"You think you're funny, bub... But I'll tear you apart if you don't tell me where Rogue is!"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_Rogue_WXM.jpg|"Why are y'all interested in me?"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Season_1_1--.png|"What's bothering you, Anna Marie?"|link=Wild Card (A!) KittyPrydeWolverineDangerRoomUnderAttack.png|Kitty Pryde and Wolverine escape the Danger Room|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsWolverineKittyPrydeS....png|Nitro explodes|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0053.png|"Trust me, Logan! I know what I'm doing!!!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0035.png|Kitty Pryde phases through the floor|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroCapturedShadowed....png|"Let's take Nitro to the Holding Cells"|link=Shadowed... (A!) Logan_Kicks_Emma_Out_WXM.jpg|"What the f*ck are you doing here, b*tch?" Emma_Cyclops_Meet_WXM.jpg|"New look, Summers?" CykeWolvieEmmaFC.png|Cyclops watches Emma Frost fix Cerebro Logan_Thanks_Emma_WXM.jpg|"Thank you" Three_X-Men_WXM.jpg|Wolverine, Beast and Iceman driving to the Avengers Mansion BIWQMM!.png|The X-Men ask Quicksilver for help UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine Wolverines_Claws_A!.jpg Wolverine_Magnetic_Weakness_A!.jpg|Wolverine about to kill Beast and Emma Frost PolarisOutOfControlMP.png|"Enough! STOP! ALL OF YOU!" ScreamVsWolves-S&S!.png|"You messed with the wrong girl, Wolverine!" PunyWolf-S&S!.png|Scream vs Wolverine AdamantiumWorthNothing-S&S!.png|Wolverine vs Scream SymbioteWeakness-S&S!.png|"THAT IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES! I AM NOT A SYMBIOTE! I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!" TheLastBastion-LB.png|The Free Mutants at the Last Bastion 3 (1).jpg|"It was vicious…" GoodLuckLogan-LB.png|"Good luck, Logan." Assemble!_Season_5_19_-_James_Howlett_(Earth-1010).jpg|Logan waking up in 1997 YoungXMen-DoFP.png|Wolverine meets the Young X-Men XMenStoppingMystique-DoFP.png|"Raven, stop!" StrykerWalksInTheRoom-DoFP.png|"You… You remember me?" WolverineSlashesThroughSentinels-DoFP.png|Wolverine slashing through Sentinels WolverineThrownAway-DoFP.png|Wolverine thrown away by Magneto BacktotheFuture-DoFP.png|Wolverine back in 2016 TimeTravellersStillHere-DoFP.png|"I… I thought you would be gone, since I changed the timeline… You… You shouldn’t exist." DakenVsWolverine-DI.png|"I got both, sweetheart." RogueVsDaken-DI.png|"Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?" RogueUppercutsDaken-DI.png|"Now I get why he believes he’s you!" AbsorbingWolverine-DI.png|Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers ComeAtMeBub!-DI.png|"Come at me, bub!" RogueClawsDaken-DI.png|Rogue attacking Daken with her claws EscapingTheBar-DI.png|"JUST FLY AWAY!" JosiesBarExplosion-DI.png|Josie's bar exploding ImSorryHank-DI.png|"I’m sorry, Hank" GambitAsksForHelp-Sugar.png|"They took her! They took her and it’s all my fault! Please, X-Men, help me get her back." X-MenVsArchangel-GA.png|"This is a kind of power you have never faced before, X-Men. This is a mutant with powers beyond your imagination… And this is just the beginning. Regroup, get a bigger team. You will need it." X-MenAndStudentsSeeTheNews-SotF.png|"Fair enough. But the rest of you is staying." TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." FastballSpecial-SotF.png|"You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel, but you can never strike God!" ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" SpeakOfTheDevil-WAILF?.png|"Speak of the devil…" Category:Galleries